


Past Imperfect

by JediCat1965



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Agents of Shield AU, Avengers AU, Gen, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCat1965/pseuds/JediCat1965
Summary: A phone call from an old friend sends Elaina and the Winchesters on a rescue mission.  When that mission brings her past to light will Elaina continue with the life she's built or pick up the pieces of her past?





	Past Imperfect

It was a rare thing for us to get a day off, to be able to spend time in the bunke and do whatever we wanted. Sam and I had made a supply run earlier before Dean was even awake. It had been nice to spend time together just doing normal things after almost two months of chasing one case after another. Too much time in Baby and sharing motel rooms with Dean had put a little strain on our relationship but we were used to it. A few days home, some privacy and we would be good. 

We’d just finished dinner and were in the library discussing plans for the night when it started.

Candy Man blared from my phone making the Winchesters and I all jump. It was a ringtone we hadn’t heard in far too long, not since the night Gabriel had died at the hands of Lucifer. My hands trembled a little as I reached for the phone, the peace of our quiet afternoon of shattered. I answered it on speaker, motioning for the guys to be quiet.

“Who is this,” I demanded letting the anger I felt into my voice.

“Kiddo, I’m kind of surprised you answered,” Gabe’s voice came through, “I thought you would have deleted this number.”

“You’re dead,” I told the voice in a tone that sounded flat even to me.

“No, turtle, but I’m in Marquette so I might as well be,” his voice was getting weak, “I kinda ended up here and I’m not sure how.”

Tears started forming in my eyes, two code words that only Gabriel would use together. I motioned Sam to start tracing the call and sent out a silent plea too Cas, “Okay, lollipop, we’ll be there as soon as we can.”

“You’re going to bring those two goofs with you,” I could hear the relief in his voice.

“Afraid so, bud,” I told him. Sam pointed at his laptop screen to let me know he had a location. I walked over to look, “We should be there in twenty minutes even if it does seem like hours to you.”

“I’ll try to hold on,” Gabe was wheezing a bit now, “Group hug to you guys.”

And then the phone went dead. Not bothering with explanations I ran to my room and changed into my hunting gear, slung my go bag over my shoulder and headed for the garage. As I passed by the library I saw that the guys were still there, whispering so I couldn’t hear them. As I stormed in green and hazel eyes turned toward me.

“Let’s go, Gabriel’s in trouble,” I all but shouted at them.

Sam came over and put his hands on my shoulders, worry in his eyes, “Babe, are you sure it’s him?”

I jerked myself out from under his hands, “Weren’t you listening? Gabe needs help!”

Dean looked worried too as he walked toward us, “We heard someone who sounded like Gabriel having a weird conversation with you.”

I face palmed, of course I’d never told them about our code words even though the idea had come from them, “Codes, set up after all that crap with the witches in Chicago. But we set them up a little different then you guys. Let’s just agree I’m sure it’s him and get going.”

Sam and Dean held one of their silent conversations, then shrugged and headed for Baby. As I got into the back seat Dean caught my eye in the rear view mirror, “I’ll drive but only if you explain.”

As I braided my hair I explained mine and Gabe’s code set up to the guys: two words that gave the situation, message received codes and time codes. Even Sam looked impressed as he gave Dean directions from his GPS app. Suddenly Dean laughed surprising Sam but not me so much.

“You Star Trek 2ed whoever has him,” he said with a huge grin.

“Took you long enough to figure it out,” I said poking the back of his head, “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

While Dean drove, Sam tried to narrow down the area we were going to have to search from all of New York. Eventually, he nailed down to a two mile stretch along the East River. I looked at the map he pulled up and groaned, “Balls! Half of that is in Main Street Park. Do you know how long that’s going to take to search?”

Dean took his eyes away from the road for a moment, giving me a look full of questions. I met his gaze with my best innocent look, knowing that eventually I was going to have to answer those questions but not feeling like it right now. He shrugged and turned his attention back to the road, after a quick glance at the gas gauge. About half an hour later he pulled into a Gas n Sip and I ran into the store to get munchies and avoid having to answer his questions.

I was looking at the chips when a gentle touch on my shoulder startled me. I turned to find a worried looking Sam behind me.

“You’re going to have to tell him eventually,” he said softly.

I bit my lip and nodded. “When we stop for the night. He’s going to be pissed that I kept it a secret and I don’t want him driving like that.”

Sam laughed, “He’s more likely to go all fanboy and want you to get Captain America’s autograph for him.”

I laughed and allowed that he was probably right.

Hours later I sat on the bed in some motel room waiting for Dean to explode. It had taken almost an hour to tell him my whole story, shortened by the fact that he already knew that Bobby had been my uncle. Sam was behind me, sprawled out on the bed while Dean sat too quiet and still in front of me. He wasn’t even playing with the glass of whiskey that was on the table next to him.

“Dean, please say something,” I said softly.

He just stared at me like I’d grown a second head without saying a word. He opened and closed his mouth without saying anything a couple of times before words  
finally came out. “You were an Avenger?”

I nodded, unsure about where Dean was going. “And you chose SpellSinger as a code name to honor Bobby?”

“Yes,” I said keeping my voice soft. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, but it never seemed to be the right time.”

Dean turned his attention from me to Sam, “And you knew for months but didn’t tell me?”

“It wasn’t my story to tell,” Sam replied.

Dean looked at both of us for another minute, then grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the room. I heard the roar of the Impala as he drove away, probably going to find a bar and work things through in his head.

“I’m not sure if that went well or not,” I said, glancing back at Sam. He just shrugged and opened his arms to me. I curled up next to him with my head on his chest, eventually dozing off to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
